


Sleepless in Brooklyn

by skywalkor



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: And oh, But not enough to call it an actual couple in the fic!, CATWS spoilers, M/M, There are birdjokes, There's a little clintasha in it too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-24 00:42:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1585412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skywalkor/pseuds/skywalkor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve Rogers used to watch Bucky sleep. Not because he was perverted, or creepy, but because he was worried about him. At least that's what he was telling himself...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepless in Brooklyn

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first Captain America/Bucky Barnes fanfiction. Actually, my first Marvel one so I'm a bit nervous about this, haha. 
> 
> Steve Rogers and James Buchanan Barnes belongs to Marvel, and so does Natasha and Clint and other characters, mentioned places, organizations, you name it. Frankly, nothing's mine but the plot. 
> 
> It's a one-shot but I'm thinking about writing the continuation if I get some response, so If you want that just comment it below! Thank you. 
> 
> ALSO ONE MORE THING! I've rated it mature because there's a make-out session that's going pretty far, but there's no pure sex in it. Yet. 
> 
> Enjoy!

****

Steve Rogers used to watch Bucky sleep.

It wasn’t like he was creepy or perverted, no, not at all, but because of the tiny sweat drops on the young man’s forehead, and the constant mumbles in Russian, and the screams he sometimes woke up by, or the fist he’d clenched so hard he’d started bleeding more and more often.

It was because he was worried.

It had been a year since Bucky started to remember him.  A year and a half since he had been working with those brainwashed assassin’s and HYDRA scientists, sending him out on missions to do nothing but kill. And then immediately taking away his memories before he could remember anything more.

I was a horrible story, and it made the captain shiver every time he thought about it.

The only thing that kept his thoughts in place, kept them settled, was the sight of his friend; laying in Steve’s bed, hair covering his face and his chest moving up and down in sync. Calm Bucky. Asleep Bucky. Not-a-trouble-in-the-world-Bucky.

Very familiar to the pre-war Bucky that had nothing more on his mind than ladies and parties. Now he was holding the little that was left of his life in his hands, ready to drop it by every minute that passed. He could get killed any second;  by HYDRA, the Russian government, any other optional  enemy, some side-effect from all the experiments he’d lived through or just a normal reason people die of.   
That was probably the scariest option.

But not in that moment, when he was laying there. In Steve’s bed. With his brown hair covering his face, and his lips a bit parted as he breathed calmly, letting a snore slip out sometime to break the comfortable silence just for a sec.

He was safe there.

If Steve had to choose he’d let him stay in that moment forever. He’d wrap his arms around the pieces that were left of the once so strong and determined soldier, spin a cocoon that’d protect them from any harm.

No HYDRA-soldier would ever get through.

But he knew he’d chosen the wrong job for that kind of lifestyle.

 

Bucky turned around in the bed, still eyes closed but his breath far more quiet now. The blonde man wasn’t sure if he was awake or still slightly asleep.

“Bucky…?” He tried with his softest voice, “You there?”

The only response was a quiet mutter and an iron arm that came flying towards him, but Steve nodded just in time to avoid collision, and the prosthetic limb landed in the Winter Soldier’s face instead, which, of course, made him groan and open his eyes.

“What’s going on?”

He looked confused as he pushed locks of his hair back in position, and yawned loudly before laying a hand on Steve’s shoulder and pressing it gently.

“Can’t you sleep?”

The captain answered with a smirk playing on his lips.

“I guess not. Someone’s keeping me awake with his dramatic Russian monologues.” 

Bucky punched him playfully but they just ended up closer to each other, which really hadn’t been the meaning of it all, but neither of them was complaining.

Steve stroke his fingers over the brunette’s hand.

“Are you really okay?”

He met dark, brown eyes. They had always been a bit distant, and now they even felt a bit raw. Maybe because of all that they’d seen. Maybe because of the memories that haunted him. Still, he could feel warmth when he looked in to them, warmth that was spreading through his body.

At least, they were beautiful.

“Yes, Rogers. I am. I’ve never been better, actually”

They both knew it was a lie but Steve didn’t have the energy to argue against him for a couple of more hours, he wouldn’t change his opinion anyway.

“Okay.”

They fell silent. None of them moved an inch, and it wasn’t even awkward just… Calm. Peaceful. A peacefulness Steve hadn’t felt in many, many years.

When Bucky broke it, it had gone minutes.

“D’you have a mission today?”

The blonde just nodded as answer. He didn’t want to think about it. As constantly ready to go out in the field, constantly filled with energy, he had never understood people who didn’t want to go out and just stay home in the bed the whole day. He’d never really been able to understand them.   
Until that moment, when he realized he’d rather hold Bucky in his arms for the next twelve hours instead of going after HYDRA. They didn’t even have any traces. Just a bunch of superheroes, without a target.

“I’d rather stay home.”

Bucky raised his eyebrows, “that’s the first time I’ve ever heard you say that.”

Steve chuckled. “Yea, and probably the last time too, just enjoy the moment okay?”

Two iron fingers touched his arm slightly. They were a bit cold, which made him shiver, but a tiny voice inside his head said that maybe it wasn’t just the coldness that had caused it.

Maybe he still reacted like the young schoolboy he once used to be, when Bucky touched him.

His friend smirked and moved a bit closer. It was enough for just one of them to reach out, just an inch, and their noses would touch.

“So, are you really so concerned about me that you have to watch me sleep?”

It was almost a whisper. And by some reason, Steve couldn’t figure out what to answer. He was a bit embarrassed, but he hadn’t blushed since 1942 so the chance it would happen again was pretty small.

It felt like all the words he wanted to say had gotten stuck in his throat. His mouth was open, but the only thing that came out was his warm breath, a slight smell of coffee and sweetness.

Just as he thought he could manage to at least nod as answer, Bucky closed in and extinguished the last few inches between them.

Partly he was ready and partly not ready at all when the soft and brittle lips met his. It wasn’t the first time, not even close, still his whole stomach twisted like he was starting to get sick, every muscle in his body was flexed till maximum and a shiver of happiness run down along his spine as he answered to his kiss as slowly and enjoyable as he could.

It didn’t take long until they had deepened the kiss even more, and Steve was almost starting to sweat by the heat in the room – or maybe the room was cold and it was their bodies that sent out all the warmth, he didn’t quite know and it didn’t really matter as long as they continued to do what they were doing.   
He bit Bucky’s under lip and felt how the man started to breath harder as they moved their hands over each other’s bodies.

The pleasure always surprised him. Like the world had stopped spinning around them and every creature on every planet he now knew existed was staring and them, and only them, because nothing else mattered.

James Buchanan Barnes in his arms and nowhere else. That’s how it was and that’s how it was supposed to be.

Bucky raised his hands and cupped them around Steve’s face, slowed their motions down as if he wanted to enjoy every second of it, as if this might be the last thing he’d ever do.

It was scary, but addicting. The captain wanted more. A lot more.

He started to force his friend down on his back in the bed, and they both started to smile between their deep kisses like they didn’t have enough time to do both things.

When Steve was standing on all four over the burning hot body underneath him, he had to stop and force himself back. He took a deep breath and smiled; an attempt to lower his pulse that was rushing harder than ever before.

Bucky smirked teasingly.

“Can’t resist, can you?”

“Shut up—“

But before he could finish the sentence properly he was down over his friend again, sucking and biting on his lips, down his neck, listening to the sound of heavy breathings that soon turned into moans instead. And he smiled viciously because he knew that Bucky couldn’t resist either.

His hands were all over the brown haired man’s body, his metal arm and his muscular abdomen. He just simply couldn’t stop touching, mostly because of how much he knew that he liked it.

“Fuck—“ Bucky groaned as Steve pulled up the thin T-shirt he’d been sleeping in, and slowly bit and nibbled down his left hipbone. “You can’t do that, Steve—“

The blonde smiled. “Watch me”

It felt nice doing something he wasn’t told to do. Even though he usually was the one giving orders to his team, there was a time when he’d taken orders frequently without doing anything of his own will. And even when he did give orders he did what seemed morally and logically right.

This felt right. Extremely right.

He buried his teeth in the fabric around the elastic band that kept Bucky’s boxers tight, and pulled them down a bit, just with his own teeth.

“Take them off.” Bucky commanded.

“So, you’re the captain now?” Steve chuckled, but did as he was told. He lowered his face to the right level and kept on kissing, kissing, leaving traces and marks around the shaft. He loved to show that he’d been there. That this part of Bucky’s body belonged to him.

He heard a moan from above, and smirked once again.

Just when he was about to go further, his ears caught a sound. It was a small one, but loud enough to stop his motions and frown right in the position he was standing in.

Bucky was silent too, and his body had gotten tense. He’d heard it too, Steve was sure.

The blonde was just about to relax and get back to his actions when he heard it again. It was a creak on the wooden floor outside, and he stood up immediately.   
In what felt like less than a second, he had put his pants on again and Bucky had pulled up his boxers and buried the rest of his body under the blanket.

Just as Steve had fastened his belt and stood up on the floor, a silhouette appeared in the doorway.

 

Clint Barton eyed the room slowly.

He was fully dressed in black, equipped with his bow and arrows belted on his back as usual. His glove-covered hands were placed on his hips and he had an annoyed wrinkle right in the middle of his forehead.

Something had happened. And it wasn’t something good.

“Captain” he nodded towards Steve, “Barnes” towards Bucky, who yawned like he had just woken up.

Impressing, but Steve wasn’t sure if it really had fooled the all-seeing Hawkeye.

“Another HYDRA-base has been spotted in Switzerland,” the man continued, “and it’s expanding. Quickly. We have to make it stop. Natasha and I are out in the car, be ready in five minutes.”  

With those words he left the room.

 

Blue eyes met brown. “Did he notice?”

Steve moved towards the bed and sat down next to his friend, buried his face in the spot between his neck and upper back. “I don’t know. He’s Clint after all.”

Bucky laughed quietly. “We better get dressed. We’re probably being watched right now.”

They moved away from the sheets and the comfortable mattress and put on their uniforms as quickly as they could. Steve took out the shield from under the bed (yes, he kept it there for safety reasons – concerning both him and Bucky) and pinned it on his back.

“Ready?”

He got a kiss on his neck from behind as answer, and then a whisper in his ear; “If you promise me we continue what we started.”

Steve turned around and saluted quickly with two fingers before he started walking towards the door, “I’m a man of my word.”

 

They both left the house smiling.

 

* * *

 

“Were they doing it?”

Clint Barton shut the car-door with a loud thud after he’d seated himself, and got a warning glance from the red-head by the wheel. It was her most expensive car, he knew that, but on the other hand it wasn’t like she couldn’t afford to get a repair if he’d happen to break it.

“Not sure if I want to be called Hawkeye anymore” he muttered as answer and Natasha laughed hoarsely, “My sight burns.”

“I told you they’re a real thing.”

“And I now see why I shouldn’t doubt you anymore.”

She put on her sunglasses, but a lock of hair fell over the glass and covered her sight. She was just about to raise her hand and put it back, but Clint was faster. He reached out and stroked his fingers through the lock before putting it back behind her ear.

She eyed him suspiciously for a second, then she relaxed and mumbled, “don’t overdo it, Barton.”

“Yeah” he smirked, “I don’t want to become like the American lovebirds, do I?”

They chuckled.

“No” she answered with a smile on her face, thinking about Russia. What they’d done to James. What they’d done to her. The nightmares, the brainwashing and the screams. Clint was just joking, but he had no idea about the similarities, and that was enough reasons for her so back off. It didn’t matter what she felt. It was enough.

Still smiling, she started the engine and put another ringlet behind her ear. “No, Clint. You don’t.”

END

**Author's Note:**

> Did I mention that I love bird-jokes? Thank you for reading!


End file.
